


车

by lorryspace



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorryspace/pseuds/lorryspace
Kudos: 31





	车

殷珞将丝带遮住顾珩的眼，轻柔地系好，手指顺着顾珩的锁骨中间慢慢地向下滑，最后停在顾珩小腹，欣赏了一下顾珩匀称白皙的身体，又将人压在身下，吻着顾珩的脖颈，道：“这么着急？想做几次？”

顾珩因为那温柔的刺激涨红了脸，道：“我怎么知道…”

殷珞轻笑，逗他道：“那就八次，我八天没见到你了。”

“你疯了啊…想折腾死我…”

殷珞没说话，只是又低头吻下去，舌尖轻巧地滑过顾珩身前的两点胀起的红润。

被夺去了视觉，顾珩变得格外敏感，只是这几下挑逗，他胸口便不住地起伏着，呼吸已经十分的急促。

顾珩微微咬着牙，突然感觉耳边又一阵灼热的呼吸。

“宝贝儿，别忍着。”

顾珩刚要回应，殷珞突然伸手握住了顾珩身下的欲望。

“唔…啊…”顾珩忍不住将腰微微抬起，喉间释放出几声呻吟。

殷珞轻笑了一声，一边咬着顾珩胸前那点突起，一边手指灵巧地在顾珩前端打转，肿胀的欲望不住的往外溢出点点白浊。

“起来。”殷珞将顾珩扶起，低头看了看他被磨得微红的手腕，又轻轻啃咬着顾珩的脖颈，顾珩软软地趴在殷珞肩头。

“跪好，别动。”

顾珩乖乖地跪在床边，听到殷珞的脚步声渐远又渐近，紧接着便觉得身下欲望的前端一阵冰凉。

“啊…”顾珩轻轻颤抖着，依旧跪地直直的。

殷珞拿着那小小的冰块轻轻划着顾珩的前端，融化的水与顾珩身前的白浊融合在一起，顾珩的欲望湿淋淋的一片，殷珞又轻轻将冰块探到顾珩的身后，抵在穴口，手指一用力便塞了进去。

“唔！”突如其来的一股刺激让顾珩猛地激灵了一下，忍不住向前倾倒，头抵在殷珞胸前，双手紧紧地扯着殷珞的衬衫。

殷珞手指在顾珩穴口摩挲着，感受着里面流出的冰凉的液体，轻声问道：“还想要么？”

“想要…你…”

殷珞笑了笑，将顾珩扶起轻吻他的嘴唇。

“别急。”殷珞说着又从一边的玻璃杯里取出冰块，一块接着一块地塞进顾珩的后穴，连着塞了四块，殷珞才将手指探进去，便开始不住地抽插。

“啊…啊…”顾珩急促地喘着，微微低着头，手依旧紧紧地扯着殷珞的衬衫。

“转过去。”殷珞轻轻拔出了手指，冰块化成的水不住地流了出来，湿了一小片床单。

顾珩转过身，微微将腿打开，殷珞直接两指塞了进去，一深一浅地开始律动，顾珩微微弓起身子，身前的欲望又被猛地握住不断的套弄。

顾珩忍不住挺起腰，仰起头靠在殷珞的肩膀上，殷珞轻轻低头吻了吻顾珩的脑袋，手上的速度不住地加快。

“呜…啊…殷珞…不行了…”双重刺激下，顾珩轻声呻吟着，殷珞又猛地加进去一指。

“唔…唔…”顾珩的喘息越来越急促，快感也愈发的强烈。

“唔…啊！”

一股白浊的液体猛地从顾珩的前端射出，顾珩的腰用力的挺着，身体微微颤抖着，随即软软地倒在殷珞身上。

殷珞将手指抽出，轻声在顾珩耳边道：“宝贝儿射了好多。”

顾珩依旧喘着粗气，许久才道：“要你…”

殷珞嗤笑了一声，道：“不休息一会么？”

顾珩偏过头，红肿的嘴唇微微张合，“殷珞…我想要你。”

好诱人。

殷珞怔了怔，呼吸也变得粗重了许多，压低声音道：“要？自己来拿吧。”

顾珩情迷意乱的哼唧了一声，转过身，双手轻轻地向殷珞身下探去，费力地解开殷珞的腰带和扣子，刚要继续，手却又被殷珞握住。

“这里开始不可以用手了，宝贝儿。”

顾珩喉结微动，视觉被剥夺，他只好先用手摸索了一下，又俯下身，跪在殷珞身前，用牙齿轻轻咬开殷珞裤子的拉链，又扯下殷珞的内裤，那骇人的巨物便一下子弹了出来，顾珩没有犹豫，一口含住了它。

“嗯…”殷珞忍不住闷哼了一声。

顾珩努力地将那巨物往喉咙深处送去，舌尖灵巧地舔舐着，顾珩也同样了解殷珞，几个深喉下去，殷珞已经忍不住微微颤抖。

“顾珩…可以了。”

顾珩听话地松开嘴，嘴角流下了些透明的液体，身下的欲望又一次昂扬起来，他愣了一会，又转过身，跪趴在床上，手肘支着床，腿微微分开，红肿的后穴不住的收缩着，渴望极了。

“进来…”

殷珞嘴唇已经有些发干，他轻轻摩挲着顾珩的后穴，勉强压下心头那股冲动，低声问道：“命令我？”

顾珩摇了摇头，欲望前端又难耐的溢出乳白的液体，“求你…求哥哥…我好想你…”

殷珞终于按捺不住，双手轻轻扒开顾珩的臀瓣，腰一用力便将巨物狠狠的顶了进去。

“啊！”顾珩穴口顿时被巨物撑大，原本冰凉的肠道突然碰到殷珞火热的欲望，如同一团火烧入腹中，他忍不住呻吟了一声，紧紧地收缩着穴口，甚至能感受到那巨物上跳动的脉搏。

“太紧了…”殷珞喃喃道，一边开始慢慢的律动。

顾珩轻轻低下头，拳头攥地死死的，喉间不住地发出低吟。这个姿势进得很深，殷珞平时在情事中一向温柔，此时却顶的极用力，顾珩有些消受不住，身体不住地往前蹭。

殷珞冷笑了一声，弯下身将顾珩拖了回来，用手捏住了顾珩身前那两点突起。

“逃？你往哪逃？”殷珞说着又是狠狠一下。

顾珩惊呼了一声，“轻点…”

“求我。”殷珞说着一边缓缓加快了速度。

顾珩已经被日得说不出话，只不停的呻吟着，腰用力挺着，却将屁股翘得更高。

“不求？”殷珞又加快了抽插，顾珩的身体随着殷珞的顶撞一前一后地晃着，手腕上已被磨出红红的印子。

“不…行…啊…”

殷珞双手松开了两点突起，伸出一只手指腹滑过顾珩的嘴唇，又缓缓下移，轻轻掐住顾珩的脖子。

顾珩微扬着头，眉头紧紧地皱着，胸口剧烈地起伏着，觉得身体都要被殷珞顶得支离破碎，终于断断续续道：“求你…哥哥…”

“哥哥？”殷珞轻笑了一声，又将欲望往最深处送去，刺激着顾珩最敏感的那一点。

“到底是求谁？”殷珞说着，掐着顾珩脖子的手微微用力，顾珩的头不得不又扬起来一点，脑后拖着的黑色丝带轻轻的落在脊背上。

“唔…”顾珩咬着牙，愤愤道：“殷珞…你过分…”

殷珞嗤笑了一声，“是你求我进来的啊，宝贝儿，怎么还反咬一口？”

“我怎么知道你这么…啊！”顾珩眼里含着泪，呜咽了一声。

顾珩终于忍受不住，“轻点…老公…轻点…”

殷珞满意地笑了笑，放缓了速度，俯下身吻了吻顾珩的腰窝，另一只手又握在顾珩的欲望上轻轻套弄。

“啊…”

“好了，时间到了。”没过一会，殷珞又笑着说道，猛地加快了腰间的力度。

顾珩想要骂人，但身体痉挛着说不出话，两行泪水顺着眼尾流下，黑色的绸带被浸湿，乖巧地贴在顾珩眼旁，身后那人依旧没有要减缓的意思，手上还加快了速度。

灭顶的快感袭来，顾珩什么也做不了，只能跪在床上四肢酥软地挨操。

殷珞也渐渐到达了极限，身下的动作愈发粗暴，房间里回荡着淫靡的水声。

“顾珩…”殷珞低吟着，将乳白的液体释放在顾珩肠道里，手上的动作却没停，顾珩猛地一抖，又一次到达了极限。

“啊…啊…”

又经历了一次激烈的高潮，顾珩累极了，疲惫地趴在床上喘着粗气。

殷珞松开手，轻轻将欲望拔了出来，顾珩又忍不住抖了两下。

殷珞勾了勾嘴角，躺在在顾珩身边，轻轻扯开顾珩眼前的丝带，见顾珩眼睛已有些红肿，睫毛微颤着。

“好像欺负狠了。”殷珞笑道，吻了吻顾珩的眼睛，又将人抱在怀里。

顾珩一时说不出话，低头狠狠地咬住殷珞的锁骨，殷珞也没动，只揉着顾珩的脑袋，有些无辜道：“没办法，宝贝儿太性感了。”

顾珩松开嘴，往殷珞怀里钻了钻，这才虚弱道：“好想你。”

殷珞轻吻了一下他的额头，“我也很想你，再也不会离开你，丢下你一个人。”

顾珩沉默了一会，又道：“殷珞，我好爱你。”

殷珞一怔，将怀里人搂地更紧，轻声道：“我也爱你，顾珩，我会一直爱你。”


End file.
